Second Coming
by W1ng3dOne
Summary: Red catches wind of a tournament in far off Unova that will decide the greatest trainer ever. He sees it as a chance to start over. Luckily for him, he isn't even in the running as Hilda and Nate compete for the votes of their home region's battle-savvy people. One things for sure. Nobody is going to know what will hit them.
1. Prologue

**Figured I would start a new project. Sorry shippers. This one's purely a whole new adventure. However, if you would read, you may get a few bones thrown your way.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Mt. Silver – Latitude Line 50, Longitude 28, the lands between Johto and Kanto**_

Mt. Silver's Pokemon Center only had one visitor, and even he visited very infrequently. Unbeknownst to the world that ignored it, it was the busiest Pokemon Center in all of the world. The reason, because it dealt with arguably the most... ruthless trainer ever to walk the Earth. He knew of virtually every scenario a battle would present...as if he was the Pokemon in the middle of the foray. He was quiet, and held difficulty speaking with other humans, but was able to communicate with his Pokemon without making the worlds emanate from his mouth. When his Pokemon was in pain, he endured it just as much, as if the attack was aimed at him. The ruthlessness? Nurse Joy could only come up with one excuse.

Red never, ever, accepted defeat. Ever.

During the last 5 years, she would watch the crimson clad trainer walk into the building occasionally, eat an insanely little amount of food and take the rest back up the slopes on the back of quite possibly the most fearsome Charizard she had ever seen. The only Pokemon that seemed to be any degree of "inviting" was the Pikachu that rested on the brazen teen's shoulder. The mouse Pokemon would generally convey the Trainer's clouded demeanor to other humans. The last time she had seen Red, he had requested his mother buy him several new sets of clothing. The air was changing.

Her thoughts remembered an even three years prior, where he and another cap-sporting trainer were discussing the schemes of Team Rocket, of which apparently both had a hand in burying under the sands of fruition. This other trainer was only slightly more outgoing, and had failed at defeating Red at the summit of the fearsome landmass. What any kid their age would be doing up there is astounding. She also get wind that those two trainers were the Champions of the continent. Kanto and Johto had extended arms of alliance, an alliance that came full circle when Ethan and Red matched wills on the area's midpoint. Mt. Silver.

Nobody knew the history that this mountain maintained, and when Red left the Pokemon Center for the last time, there was a certain look to the old guardian. Red's new clothing, his freshly brightened sheen to his amber eyes, his new Charmander, the son of the greatest of it's evolutionary chain to ever exist. Something looked different.

Today, the boy was to be leaving the good nurse's company.

"I take it you have heard of the Pokemon World Tournament?"

"Yes, Ma'am..."

To her, Unova was about to see some _real_ might.

…

_**Nuvema Town, Southeastern Unova – A week later**_

"Char!"

The lizard Pokemon grew excited as the small ferry docked. It's trainer, praying he would get lucky enough to go unnoticed by the populace here, returned his Pokemon. No sooner had the Unova soil kissed his shoes had a man in a green shirt approached him.

"Hey, Welcome to Unova, man!"

"_Hmm, this guy may not know me after all."_

"Nuvema is home to the greatest trainer ever. I'm the guy that got to talk to her about going into the tall grass! Isn't that awesome!"

"_Greatest...Tch..."_

Regardless, he had heard of not only Hilda White, but Nate Black, who succeeded the former after she left the region. He was intrigued however, by this guy's claim that Hilda was still better. Perhaps unlike he and Ethan, the title had not yet been settled in battle.

"...Is she...?"

"Pokemon World Tournament, Man! Same with that Nate guy, who is going to get absolutely DESTROYED..."

Red couldn't help but smile. Greatest. Ever. Perhaps his coming here was supposed to happen.

"_Charmander... It's time for a new start."_


	2. One Small Step For 'Mander

**Do leave comments, ladies and gents. Please? **

**The main premise of this story is essentially that Hilda and Nate will be Red's "Rivals" in an attempt to decide the best trainer in the region. While Red is a world-wide legend, and many of the characters will catch on as the story progresses, the clearly evident topic in Unova at this point doesn't have our Kanto-born protagonist in the running. Since Hilda's unexplained absence, Nate essentially did NOT defeat the actual champion. However, many people defend Iris' holding of the title because she did beat the Elite Four while a Champion was not at the throne, thus, those people believe that Nate rightfully holds at least a share of the championship.**

**Yes, Red has ditched his first team of Pokemon to start over. His Charmander is actually (as described momentarily in the prologue) bred from Charizard, a memoir of his prior successes.**

**The ultimate decision will be made at the PWT in Driftveil, where Red's being there is actually canon with the game. (Red is a possible opponent in the Champion's Tournament using his team from the Gen 2 games and the Gen 4 remakes)**

**Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

_**Nuvema Town, Southeastern Unova. That same day.**_

The small town looked incredibly similar to his hometown of Pallet. It sported the region's Pokemon Lab, and there were only a few small homes and residents. The town was on the edge of the sea, just as well. Red smiled as he walked to the railing, past a trio of houses that children gawked at, and were in need of fresh paint, but emanated a sense of pride none of the other buildings in the area could muster.

He managed to see a pair of people to his right, also viewing the ocean spray. The female of the pair had her right hand entwined with the boy's, sporting a red cap with a black Poke-ball on the front panel and a blue jacket above ash-grey pants, left. The two noticed Red, and the girl began to speak in excitable squeals that only the other boy could understand.

"_She's awfully bubbly...but she seems nice."_

"Ah, you must be Red, correct?" The other boy offered.

"_No!..wait, that was a rather calm, perhaps he is supposed to know who I am..."_

Red flicked his cap with a subtle nod.

"I'm supposed to give you your badge case, and my friend Bianca here is supposed to replace that PokeDex of yours. My name, is Hilbert." He seemed to know more about Red than the blonde did, and for some reason, he understood the amount of quiet that he had wished at this point in time."

"Oh my goodness. Hilby, you should battle him! He has yet to battle in Unova before!"

Hilbert nodded, but arched an eyebrow at Red, wanting his permission first.

"...I think...that would be..okay..."

"_Did you bring your full team? Or are you really taking on the gyms as a beginner again?" _Hilbert mouthed, as Bianca began a spiel about how she always wanted to be an official for a battle. Red flicked his cap once, and pulled out a belt with only one ball clipped to it.

"Okay then, I like your discretion. Besides, Unova has nearly every Pokemon available in these days. Surely you will find some good partners here along your new journey."

"Ahem! Oh my Arceus! I am sooo excited. This will be a one on one battle between Hilbert, the resident trainer of Nuvema and...Re...Reid, the visitor from Kanto!" -she winked at Red, who grinned in graciousness- "This will be a go-for-broke battle, with no items allowed. The faster Pokemon gets the first move, and the first to faint loses the battle!...Ready? Begin!"

"Alright Tepig, Let's warmly welcome are guest!"

"...Charmander!..."

"_Tepig's coloration is red, denoting that it may be a fire-type Pokemon, it is quadrupedal, meaning that it's physical move may be something along the lines of Tackle. It seems to be noisy, so it may use a move like Growl to lower attack... Charmander should probably expect a Tackle right out of the gate."_

"...Leer..."

"...avoid Charmander's gaze and use Tackle!"

Red smiled. He hadn't anticipated his new friend's speed to have been higher than his opponent's, and he completely expected Hilbert to attempt to inflict damage at the gun. He wondered however, how well versed the opposing trainer was. He hoped for a great contest to begin his journey.

"...Smokescreen..."

"Look for it, Tepig, stop!"

The fire pig Pokemon stopped on a dime, much to Red's pleasure. He wanted to see an opponent that didn't make blunders. He also noted that Hilbert knew who he was battling, and was a little shaky with giving commands. So far, the other boy was keeping pace with him.

"...Ember..."

Hilbert clearly didn't expect a fire-type move to be used, and in his confusion, he was very close to forgetting that Tepig needed to get out of the way.

"D-Dodge that and use Growl!"

Again, Tepig failed the disappoint either trainer. Red flicked his cap in appreciation.

Meanwhile, Charmander began to grow a little uneasy. It still had yet to make contact with the opponent, and it was the first battle it had ever experienced. He didn't want to leave disdain on his partners face, and he also held the same streak as his father and his trainer. He didn't want to lose.

"Alright, Tepig. If you see it, go for the Tackle!"

"...Wait for it to approach..."

Charmander, who was feeling a little bit of doubt, cleared it's head, and sure enough, Tepig was drawing closer to the lizard Pokemon.

"...Ember..."

Hilbert could only applaud after recalling his Pokemon. Any singing attack from that range against a beginning battler was going to hurt. Red offered his hand.

"Wow, my sister is going to be in for a shock. Since you don't have the follow she or Nate do, I'll back you up, but I won't blow your cover. Thanks for indulging in a battle with me. Unova won't know what hit them."

"You're a good trainer, Hilbert...Thank you."

Just like that, Red had one stake in the ground. Hopefully, the tournament arrives without to many other people noticing. He liked being the write-in. He had seen it in Kanto, as well as Johto.

What he had never seen, was a pair of champions vying for the outright title. He hoped he would be able to meet both of them.


	3. One Giant Leap To be Rescheduled

During the night spent at the White's, Red had accumulated an upgraded "National" PokeDex, a badge case, a "W" under his belt away from Johto and Kanto, and a traveling partner in Hilbert, who was going to begin his 2nd Journey around Unova. He would be of use to the crimson-clad trainer as a navigator, and would respect Red's willingness to remain anonymous by stealing Bianca's moniker – Reid – to those who did not need to know the truth at the time of acknowledgment. He found Hilbert to exude general kindness, and a fallback whenever he would be rendered not-unusually speechless.

"...Gym...where?"

" Well, Cheren, in Aspertia, is a Normal-type user. He is a Nuvema-native and a family friend. Used to have a huge crush on Hilda back in the day, before she ran into that...N guy..."

Hilbert held a disgruntled look on his face. Apparently, N wasn't a popular namesake to him as much as it was to Cheren. If not more. Perhaps this meant that whoever "N" was, Hilda had feelings for him. More things to ask about later.

"...too far..."

"Burgh is our closest bet, in Castelia. We can get some good training in on the way going through Straition and Nacrene. He is a Bug-type ...artist. Literally."

"_Charmander can easily handle Bug types. Also, If Gym-trainers really have 8 different teams based on number of badges, we may as well get our feet wet..."_

"Hmm...Burgh...than Roxie, then Cheren?...Nate..."

Hilbert nodded, wondering why Red wanted to see Nate so soon. He figured that the visor-sporting kid wouldn't be in town, but geographically, it made some kind of sense. The rest of the region was traverse-able in a circle.

Red noticed a picture of a girl in a white cap with a pink bill. A green, serpentine Pokemon coiled around her, along side Bianca and some other guy, with jet-black locks, one of which that stuck up. While he did notice the length of her shorts, his first thoughts were along the lines of "_terribly impractical for a Pokemon Trainer" _than most who thought her legs were those of a warrior goddess.

"Yeah...that's Hilda...she's quite the firebrand that one. The only thing she lets on about Nate is that she can't wait to battle him. Nate seems to acknowledge her strength and is more objective about it. Then again, he does admit that he came along after she left." the other trainer added.

"Char!" the lizard Pokemon alarmedly belted. It stood erect, ready to engage something off in the distance that was Route 1.

"_Trouble..."_

Hilbert groaned. "Oh, _Plasma..._"


	4. Hell or Highwater, Pt 1

**Okay, I had to start this chapter. The idea was just falling into place. Welcome to Unova, Red...**

**Agoge – Remember that Red is still dressed like Red. Charmander is being used as a sign of starting over, and some people will catch on naturally. However, "Reid" will be used in areas where his identity is insignificant (if that makes any kind of sense with Red...) **

**Yeah, this might not be the best way to start a journey. Hopefully it makes for a suspenseful read. Enjoy, and do review.**

A man with green hair and a hexcrest stationed on his right eye approached the pair of trainers. He wore a tattered black coat with the crest of some organization Red didn't recognize, and he supported his barren frame with what appeared to be a walking stick. The glint in his eyes indicated that he was up to nothing that would be considered good. It reminded him of the Team Rocket boss that he had thwarted. Giovanni had class, however, and it seemed this menace had been beaten more than once. The more intimidating thing however were the rows of grunts, seven-wide and seemingly endless in number, marching behind him. This small seaside town was not able to withstand warfare of this multitude. Red stood his ground, believing that rules would be established before the onslaught commenced. At the very least, he hoped to learn the cause of this great army's arrival.

Hilbert spoke up, seemingly knowing these people quite well.

"Hey, Ghetsis...what do you want now?" Fear, which certainly was there in Red's eyes, was masked at least with some amount of psuedo-experience.

"Shut it, you! We're going to do what that bastard "N" should have done...KILL Hilda White! This region has not seen the last of me."

Never before had the crimson-clad boy seen an evil organization with the intent to kill someone before. He was well aware of Lavender Town's Pokemon Massacre at the hands of the Rockets, but the causes of death didn't seem so intentional as this man was letting off, and with another human, no less. It began to rain in sheets, which was a bad sign for Charmander. Still, he believed in his partner's ability to stand up for what was right. Red wasn't about to let the Lizard Pokemon down. For some reason, death seemed worthy of flirtation on this particular night. Charizard, who had faced nights in cold downpour before, would only expect his son to outlast the drizzle, especially when it's trainer would risk all of the blood in his body for it.

"...You...will not succeed."

"Who _are _you? You think you can simply cosplay as a great trainer, and then put your life on the line for some girl? The real Red wouldn't even give a _damn _about a human being! They say his Pokemon aim to win, at all costs...Is _this_ a challenge?"

"Reid...this _isn't _very smart..." Hilbert uttered, now being accompanied by a whimpering Bianca, who was again indecipherable between each sob.

Red flicked his cap, glaring at the man with the makeshift walking stick. He awaited the offer's acceptance. "If I win, you all leave..."

"And if I win, I'll leave with Hilbert, and you will spend the rest of your miserable life as one of my grunts...IF I decide to let you live! I will kill _her..._and that boy too...and there is nothing your pathetic attempt at looking the part will ever do to stop me!"

A professor-type walked between the two would-be combatants, as Hilbert accepted his fate. Red _was _the real Red. If not, then he had the backup plan in putting his faith in Nate and Hilda to turn the tide before something awful happened to him. Bianca however, was tough to reassure.

"Ahem.." began the man with the blue strand of hair above his glossed blonde locks. He exuded a will to bring out Pokemon's strength, from what Red could tell without talking to him personally. "I am Colress, a Pokemon professor working with Team Plasma. My goal is to see the potential of Pokemon be brought out to the fullest. Which is what I hope to see from both of you trainers as I will serve as this battle's referee. This will be a battle between Ghetsis, Lord of Team Plasma and, as Hilbert so indicated earlier, Reid. Where is it that you live?"

"Pallet Town."

Ghetsis roared in hysterics, still believing the boy in front of him was incapable of such strength Red was famed to exhibit.

"and Reid of Pallet Town... This will be a one-on-one affair. The challenger, Reid, will have the first strike. The first Pokemon that is unable to continue battling, will decide the battle. Is this understood?"

Red nodded, and Ghetsis stared coldly at his professor and administrator, waiting for him to get on with the battle.

"Then you may send out your Pokemon."

"Hydreigon! Decimate this punk!"

"...Charmander..."

The lizard pokemon caused Ghetsis to laugh even harder, spewing vulgarities at the seemingly overmatched opponent. This may have been the biggest joke he had ever seen.

Meanwhile, Red went down to business in analyzing the three headed Pokemon in his sight.

"_Aside from the rain, this appears to be a Dragon-type Pokemon, meaning Fire attacks will have very little effect, and a successful blow could harm Charmander in a great deal. His coloration leaves the possibility that this is a Dark-subtype Pokemon as well. It seems to be a fully evolved Pokemon and it is airbor-"_

"Reid, I must warn you, that Hydreigon has had it's fair share of battle experience. Are you absolutely sure that is your choice?" Colress gave a shred of concern in the question. This professor was not totally sold on Plasma being his fate, but he had to use the resources allotted to him for his research.

Charmander spewed confident embers in the direction of Hydreigon, and Red flicked his cap yet again.

"Well, than it is settled. Reid, begin."

"CHAR!"

"Leer!..."

"Hydreigon, Dragon Dance! This Charmander won't live to see it's tail be doused by the storm!"

Meanwhile, Hilbert shuddered as he attempted to comfort his green hat-sporting confidante. His fate in the hands of either an idiot, or the greatest trainer alive. And a Charmander in the middle of a torrential downpour.

"_Hilda...if you are out there, we could really use your help..."_


	5. Hell or Highwater, Pt 2

**To the kind** **Guest who reviewed – No, Charizard is very much alive, but is currently residing in Red's PC or at Oak's (whatever floats your boat). Why, because Red is starting over in a new region. He still has incredible training invested in how he himself directs battles. Another reason. His old team would blow his cover. Now, he has a chance to acquire Pokemon the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova regions for his second team. If you are a Kanto-Homer, then I will admit, this story may not be for you. However, I would still encourage you to read it. I didn't kill off his old team. No worries. [Also, there is a reason they are still alive.]**

**NecropolisZero – I would probably cry if I were Hilbert. I wouldn't care if that trainer with the Charmander was Red.**

Charmander hid behind a previously ordered Smokescreen, keeping it's vulnerable tail moving in order to avoid successive water droplets from taking the life of the Pokemon away. The battle with the Dragon/Dark-type had been going for only mere seconds, but it seemed like eternity. It was battered, with several scrapes and burns from Hydreigon's near misses with Dragon Pulse. It looked back at it's trainer, who also seemed to have scrapes in the same places. A genuine look of love and concern emerged from under the bill of his cap. Still, it would not accept defeat. For some reason, with the odds stacked against them, it would not just fall and take a Crunch from one of the opponent's three gobs.

"...Wait for it..."

"Pull up, Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!"

"...Dodge it!..."

The lizard managed to comply. It's eyes were burning, tail aching, and muscles were shaking in rage. The flying opponent had to make itself vulnerable if the Pokemon was going to land any kind of attack. It began to feel convulsions that were not caused by the opponent, but by something...else...

The pulsating beam missed, but then the head responsible for it lost aim, causing Red to have to jump out of the way in a manner that caused him to gash his knee against a rock on the road. Blood had been spilled, causing Ghetsis to smirk.

Charmander however, let out a howl in rage, as a white beam began to enshroud it's body. Red smiled. Patience begets rewards, even in a Pokemon battle.

"...again, wait for it.."

"...Crunch...it's _trainer_!"

"Magnezone!" Colress released, causing Ghetsis to do a double-take. Who's side was the professor on.

"There will be no need to attack a human in this battle. Doing so will cause you to forfeit the match!" Colress barked.

During the aside argument, Charmeleon stood with it's head up high. Red nodded. Hilbert and Bianca gasped. Somehow, this battle wasn't done.

"Fine! Crunch that infernal Charman...Meleon...And DON'T MISS!"

"...Metal Claw it when it is in range..."

Claws began to let off a sheen that glinted in the dragon Pokemon's six eyes. It was enough to cause doubt, and that doubt led to a painful sequence of slashes that grounded Hydreigon, and for the first time in the battle, gave Charmeleon the upper hand.

"Dragon Dance!"

"Leer!..."

One set of eyes blinded, one affected by Charmeleon's gaze, and the middle head carrying out Ghetsis' orders to the tee. It was just enough.

"...Flamethrower..."

"...Dragon Pulse the flames!..."

Both beasts began to exhale nauseating fumes and incredible heat in opposite directions. The attacks met in the center, causing a growing ball of gas to accumulate. If this attack hit either Pokemon, it would surely be the end of the match. Hydreigon won the first round, with Red managing to move his combatant out of the way...taking the blast himself.

"CHARrrrrrr!"

"REID!"

The battered trainer wasted no time getting up. Patting out the embers, he commanded Charmeleon to again use Flamethrower, in which the Pokemon as able to out-muscle the weary Dragon's weakened pulses and score a direct hit.

Sadly, this battle wasn't anywhere near over.


	6. New Face, Old Results

**I'm not even "close" to finished yet. Do review.**

Ghetsis had just experienced the worst day of his life. He had lost battles to punks just out of their front doors twice before. Why did it hurt so much this time? Could it have been possible that he really ran into the Legend from Kanto here in Unova? Could it even be possible to lose to a Charmander in the middle of a fierce rain with his best Pokemon? He could only watch as Charmeleon slashed his Hydreigon, which became more and more difficult to direct in battle with blow, with his metallic claws. Low and behold, the lizard was standing tall, flame burning brighter.

The rain ceased.

Hydreigon fell.

"...And the winner is Reid from Pa-"

"ATTACK!" bellowed the losing party, only to be interrupted by a voice that struck additional fear in the eyes of his grunts.

"Attack, and I _will unleash my rage!"_

_**PKMN Trainer Nate Black – Route 1, Southeastern Unova**_

"Hugh... I can't believe I am saying this...but that catchphrase of yours really is something nowadays."

The Qwilfish-esqe ally and best friend nodded with a confident smirk. Ever since that Purrlion, now a Liepard, had been returned to his sister, Hugh's demeanor has changed for the better, even if he still said the same things before confronting Team Plasma.

Bianca nodded from across the field. She was accompanied by two trainers in baseball caps and long pants. One was holding her hand, indicating that this was Hilbert, the trainer she talked about often in their few meetings and Xtranceiver calls. He nodded acknowledgment. The other guy seemed as if he was battling something within his skin, as given off by the determination that remained on his face after trouncing Ghetsis with his Charmeleon.

"Ghetsis...The game's up! Leave!"

"Fine...for now...Plasma, let us depart! You haven't seen the last of us...especially _you..._" he glowered at the other guy in the hat, who still had yet to make any kind of move, and still seemed to war with himself.

"_who is he?..."_


	7. Sizing Up the Competition

**HMM – I could write a fic with Red and his original team and have him win the PWT and send all of the other Protags/other Champs/random trainers I want to the Losers bracket, but you have to understand that this is a progressive story. The direction I am taking with this story is to follow the trainer himself going through a 2nd journey, and perhaps at the end, he remains the best trainer in the world and proves it in front of a global stage. Think of it this way. Would it be any fun to pit Red against Cheren's Lilipup, only to watch him turn the puppy pokemon into a hot dog?**

**What's to say by the time I decide to stage the PWT, Red's 2nd team isn't decent enough to compete? I am showcasing his tactical abilities as a trainer, not his team.**

**Here we go.**

_**Red – Nuvema Town, Southeastern Unova.**_

Nate.

The boy in the visor at first glance looked like an eager, sincere trainer, but upon further observation, Red could tell whoever this person was had experienced something similar to himself.

He had experienced pain in the way a Pokemon in the heat of battle would have.

He noticed the trainer's arms held several "spots" on them, as if something had tried to encase the boy in ice. Mt. Silver had given him very similar spots.

He and his friend was able to cease what would have been a bull rush of Team Plasma grunts into the quaint little town they now where relaxing in. The evidence piled up that whoever these two people where, the region held them in high regard. Once Red was able to deduct that, he knew that only two trainers had the hearts of the Unovan populace, and the Qwilfish guy just didn't make the cut as one of them.

"I have a poster of that guy on my wall, Nate" His friend mused, distracting the crimson-clad trainer from his conclusive thoughts.

"Yeah, I do too. I'm sure he doesn't need us fanboying over him though." Nate mumbled.

"...I know who you are, as well..."

Those in attendence gasped, not expecting Red to speak. Apparently, it had been trademark for him to just stare blankly at people. Thankfully, one of his priorities was to change that fact.

"...How did you get...those marks..."

"Kyurem. That Ghetsis guy had control of it and ordered it to use Glaciate on me."

So it was a Pokemon that caused it.

"...It is good to know what Pokemon feel while they battle...I am sorry that you were put in that situation."

"Don't be." Nate kindly dispelled Red's sincerity, which had trouble escaping his lips.

"That's one of your secrets! I remember watching Nancy speculate something about you, and wondering about what makes you such a great trainer. You feel Pokemon's pain!" Qwilfish exclaimed a little bit too loudly, causing Hilbert and Nate to glare at him. Hilbert with annoyance, and Nate with a judgemental smirk

"Hugh, you're a funny one aren't you? Do try to protect the fact that Red is here, okay? We don't want Nancy-" Bianca stifled a giggle,"..and the rest of the world's paparazzi force swamping him before he even enters the PWT."

Hugh began to redden. "Sorry, Red. It's just, that's the philosophy I try to use when battling. I believe Pokemon are our friends, and we need to be mindful of them just as much as we are mindful of what we want. I don't want to push my partners too hard..."

"That...is good..."

The comment made Hugh smile.

"Nancy...who...?"

"Oh, that's the really famous Pop-star. People call her an "Idol"...well, Hugh does anyw-

"Nate. Shut it!"

Even Red couldn't help but laugh a little. Suddenly, the door opened, and the group gasped.

_**Hilda White, Nuvema Town, Southeastern Unova**_

"_DAMN it! Why couldn't he be there! I don't understand why he disappears and doesn't come and find me. I thought what he said on the Ferris Wheel really ment something to him..."_

She scanned the living room that had been her family's for years. She noticed Bianca, who was now giving her one of those signature hugs that she never decided was finished unless you began to cough and beg for air. She noticed her brother, Hilbert, who nodded in acknowledgment. The other three trainers glared in slight interest back at her, and were equally just as clueless about who she was.

One of them looked quite ridiculous. Red jacket with a white-collar that was propped upward as to protect his neck from the sun, slanted eyes, and Drifloon-esqe pants.

The other trainer, a visor, a pair of grey shorts over what appeared to be a wetsuit.

And finally the other trainer. He was older than Hilbert, and much older than the other two guys. He also wore get-up that looked familiar. Perhaps she had seen it in the Kanto region, where she was too busy hunting for N to care about it's culture. This boy was interested in her as well. Not romantically, but was sizing her up. It was almost as if he wanted to see the power that she had to offer. She was in no mood to entertain him if that was the case. Still, he looked kind of rugged, and that made the darkened eyes and curvature of his chin seem beckoning to the girl's heart.

"Honey, I'm home..." she offered.

Bianca had already squealed before hand. Whoever these people were, they were going to have to wait.


End file.
